The major thrust of the effort will now be directed toward the total synthesis of the mitomycins. A route to the synthesis of the required tricyclic system has now been developed. It is expected that the C9a oxygen functionality and that the aziridine grouping can be introduced. A synthetic activity directed to the acyclic component of the antitumor pyrrolizidine alkaloids is envisioned. Programs addressed to control of the stereochemistry of the carbohydrate fragments of the adriamycins and a simplified approach to maytansine will be investigated.